Welcome To Hogwarts!
by kt628
Summary: well, this WAS going to be a multi-chapter fic about rose&scorpius, but i turned it into a one shot about rose, albus & scorpius's first trip to hogwarts:


* * *

"Al come on, we need to find a compartment"

"Rosie, we are at the end of the train, and everywhere else is full. I don't think were gonna find one."

"Ahem," the two in the hall turned their attention to the source of the noise, to find a boy who looked to be their age with white-blonde hair, and icy blue-gray eyes looking out of the last compartment door. "There's no one else in here, you can sit with me if you'd like." He offered.

The boy and girl looked at each other, and then headed towards the boy from the compartment.

Once settled in, the girl, --who had flaming red hair, sparkling blue eyes, and quite a bit of freckles—introduced herself and the boy sitting next to her.

"Thanks for letting us sit with you, the rest of the compartments were either full, or had at least one member of our family in them," she said without even taking a breath.

"I'm Rose Weasley, and this is my cousin Albus Potter."

"You can call me Al though, Albus is a Horrid name," interjected the boy with dark messy hair and emerald green eyes.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Scorpius Malfoy," the blonde said holding out his hand.

"MALFOY?!" the cousins chorused.

"So I'm guessing your parents knew my father than" Scorpius replied sheepishly, "Bloody Git, makes me pay for what he did during his time at school." He muttered.

"Well…yes they did" Rose began "But my mother told me never to judge anybody, so, I'm hoping we could forget what happened between our parents and maybe become…friends?"

Scorpius smiled, something he rarely ever did at home.

"So," Al said "What house do you want to be in?"

"To be honest, I want to be in Gryffindor" Al gaped at Scorpius while Rose continued reading the book she only pulled out a moment ago. "But I'm sure I'll be placed into Slytherin," he finished with a grimace on his beautiful face.

"you know," Rose said looking up from her book, "You can ask the to be in the house you want, that's what Uncle Harry did. Or you could be like Sirius Black, your related to him you know, he was the first Black not to be in Slytherin," and with that she returned to reading.

The rest of the train ride, the boys were talking about quidditch, Rose commenting every once in a while, until it was time to change into their robes. While rose was in the bathroom, a boy, who looked to be about a year older or so and looking quite similar to Al, came into the compartment.

"Oi, there you are Al. Why didn't you and Rosie come sit with me and Fred?" the new boy questioned a very annoyed looking Al.

"Oh I don't know dear brother of mine, maybe were so sick of being around this family 24 hours of the day we wanted to be away from you lot for a while."

Al's brother had just then noticed Scorpius.

All followed his brothers gaze, "oh yea, James this is my friend Scorpius, Scorpius, this is my brother James."

"Nice to meet you," Scorpius said smiling, just as a boy with light brown skin and dark red hair walked up behind James.

James had the same expression as when Al had found out his name. "You made friends with a Malfoy? I can't wait till you tell mum and dad. Wait id rather be there for when Rosie tells uncle Ron, now that will be a sow huh Fred?"

"I'd sell tickets for people to se that," answered the boy who was behind James.

"Honestly boys, he's not like dad and Uncle Harry said his father was. He actually reminds me of Teddy, minus the animugus gene." Rose said, while shoving her cousins aside trying to squeeze back into the compartment.

"Yeah, sure rose. Just don't come running over to our house when Uncle Ron disinherits you" laughed a joking James with Fred nodding in agreement.

"Bugger off James. Besides we have to go meet Hagrid by the lake any you, you can got get eaten by a Thestral on your way up to the castle." Replied Rose as the train came to a hault and the five were lunged to the side.

So after the three along with the rest of the first years got into the castle after promising Hagrid an afternoon of tea and Scorpius commenting on his height ("Blimey that's got to be the tallest man I've ever seen"), and the standard introduction of the sorting process from Professor Longbottom it was time for the first years to be sorted.

"Remember you guys, no matter what happens, we can _always_ be friends," said Rose nervously squeezing both Scorpius and Al's hands.

"Promise," Scorpius replied, squeezing her hand back.

"Besides Rosie, I'm stuck with you, were family remember?" rose shot al a glare that would make Lucius Malfoy himself proud.

"Malfoy, Scorpius!" Professor Longbottom called. Scorpius dropped Rose's hand and walked up to the stool to have a moldy old hat placed on his head.

"_Oh a Malfoy I know where you _should _go, but I can tell your nothing like your family, your clever like your father, but not evil no, yet your not Ravenclaw material either. You'd do nothing for Hufflepuff, so that just leaves one house left…GRYFFINDOR!"_

No one cheered; Scorpius just walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat as far away from everyone else as possible, anxiously waiting for Al's name to be called.

"Potter, Albus!" and with only slightly touching his head, the hate yelled Gryffindor.

While the entire table cheered and James moved down to make room for Al to sit with his family, Al just walked over and sat right across form Scorpius.

They waited patiently until the near end of the alphabet.

"Weasley, Rose!"

"_Ahh, another Weasley, I see you have the brains of your mother, but also the bravery of your father, and I even see some potential in quidditch from your Aunt and Uncle, hmm only one possible choice for you…GRYFFINDOR!"_

And after Zambini was placed into Slytherin, Headmistress McGonagall gave her Beginning of Term speech and announcements, the feast began"

And that my friends were the friends' first night at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

* * *

**A/n:** please review & tell me what you think & if I should continue this story. I am currently trying to get my head working on the next chapter where Rosie decides her actual party theme and such but it's just not coming along so if you really do like it there will be delays.

5 reviews till next chappie, which i have completed btw !


End file.
